<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>darling you've gone away by cock_guzzling_sidon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792247">darling you've gone away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon'>cock_guzzling_sidon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Grief/Mourning, M/M, Personal Favorite, Rare Pairings, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kohga allows himself a moment to grieve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Master Kohga/Sooga (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>darling you've gone away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Age of Calamity' nor am I profiting from this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sooga would demand he leave and bother with grieving later, or rather ignore the whole thing. Kohga's aware his preference carries danger. Prophecy Man’s waiting for him to stumble in his trickery and then he's going to pounce. Leaving bananas carries too much risk. He’s reluctantly settled for scattering berries around the grave with its false name carved onto the marker.</p><p>Even using his normal form carries too much danger. He’s some nameless widow mourning her spouse. No one will bother asking. People are running and mourning on the go; too exhausted to ask whose being grieved. </p><p>“I’m going, Sooga.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author absolutely has her day made when she receives commenting/bookmarks/kudos!</p><p>Monday was especially... Monday? I could use them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>